This invention relates to monomer exhaust systems for use in synthetic fiber manufacture.
During the extrusion of synthetic polymers to make fibers such as nylon, that monomer portion which does not polymerize must be disposed of. It has been the practice in disposing of monomer gas to connect an upper part of the quench cabinets, wherein the monomer gas is formed adjacent the spinnerets, to an exhaust duct thereabove by means of round flexible pipes. A fan in the exhaust duct pulls a vacuum in the pipes. The monomer gas, as it cools, sublimates or collects as a solid and accumulates inside the walls of the pipes and duct and eventually causes clogging problems, which cause production shut down and the necessary clean up in order to get the exhaust system working properly. It is often necessary to melt out the monomer accumulations in the pipes and duct.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for disposing of gaseous monomer developed during the process of quenching fibers extruded in the spinnerets.
Another important object of the invention is to avoid monomer build up in the ducts and pipes utilized to dispose of quench cabinet monomer gas.
Still another important object of this invention is to provide an improved system for disposing of gaseous monomer in a form adaptable to satisfy environmental concerns.